1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to micromachines and, more specifically, to systems and methods that provide high density packing of micromachines on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromachines, such as microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, are becoming prevalent in numerous applications. These devices are able to provide mechanical functionality on an extremely small scale. For example, a typical micromachine can be formed on the scale of tens of nanometers to millimeters.
Oftentimes, micromachines are formed on substrates, e.g., a semiconductor wafer. A single substrate can include hundreds of micromachines or more. The number of micromachines that are able to be provided per unit area of substrate, i.e., the packing density of the micromachines, is influenced by several factors. For example, the size of the micromachines and spacing provided between adjacent micromachines affect the packing density of the micromachines.
Since there is a seemingly perpetual desire to increase the packing density of micromachines, there is a need for systems and methods that address this and/or other desires.